Muffy Gets Married Republished
by TheRobot1
Summary: *ATTENTION* The first story I did of Muffy Gets Married didn't publish right, so this is my republished version.


Muffy Gets Married

It's 9 years later and it's Arthur and his friends 1st day of senior year. "Wow!" Arthur said "I can't believe we finally made it to senior year!" Buster said "This'll be the best year of my life!" Exclamed Buster. Arthur and his friends all reported to the homeroom they were given before school let out for summer, for that year. "Everyone who was from 3rd grade was here. "This is where you'll get you're schedules. And she passed out the schedules. All the kids looked at their sche- dule . Arthur, Buster, Muffy and Francine all said. "Oh no." Simultaneously. They looked down their schudules and saw for Literature N. RATBURN! Buster said "Are you sure it's THAT Mr. Ratburn?" Maybe it's Nick Ratburn, Nathaniel Ratburn, Nicole?" "We'll just have to wait 'til we get to 7th period to see." Said Arthur.

7th period got here. They walked into the classroom and saw, it is THAT Mr. Ratburn. He's like "Welcome Again Students. Wow you've really grown up, some of you look a lot different than you did, in 3rd grade." Mr. Ratburn said to his students "What are you doing here?" Arthur asked. "I wanted to teach high school, so I went back and got my education and here I am." Said Mr. Ratburn, in a deep voice.

"Ok now class get out your books." Said Mr. Ratburn. The books had been placed there a day before they got back to school. "I'm passing out a list of all the books you'll read this year. "I can't wait 'til we read Romeo and Juliet!" Mr. Ratburn said in an excited voice. In a hour Arthur and Buster were walking home from school. Arthur said "Can you believe the school still serves chicken fingers and mashed potatoes?" "Yep." Buster said still remembering the taste from lunch, he begins to lick the air.

Francine flew by them and almost knocked them over, as she was on her skateboard. She asked "Are you coming to my soccer game?" Arthur said "Yep." Buster thought about how they didn't plan for this and the homework they had, but being Buster he said "Ok." Arthur and Buster were going to the bleachers. Muffy was passing by. She was a cheerleader now and with her cheerleader friends. Francine says "Hi." To Athur and Buster from the field. The game starts, everyone is in position and Muffy does her first cheer. Francine scores her first goal. Muffy cheered for her friend. They were still friends, just not as close.

The game is over Hill, High School, The high school they were now attending had won 7-10. Muffy and Francine walked home together and talked. Muffy was talking about how good Francine played, and Francine was also talking about it. Muffy also talked about something crazy a cheerleader did. "Can you believe what she did?" Muffy said laughinly, as the sun went down and shined brighlty right in their faces and they walked by the field. They arrived Francine house. She said "I can't believe we had a soccer game on the first day." Then they talked about boys for a minute. Francine mentions a boy she likes, who's unidentified And she asks Muffy "Do you have anyone you like?" "Oh someone who's older, experienced and wise." Muffy said dreamily. And then she called the limo. As the limo pulled of Francine wondered who it was. She thought about Brain, but he wasn't older than them.

It's the next day. Arthur woke up and said to himself. "I'm so tired, I had so much homework. Mr. Ratburn was the only one to give me homework on the first day!" He calls Buster. Buster says "Hello." Arthur's like "Did you do the homework? " Buster's like "Um, no." "Bye." Said Arthur and then he hangs up the phone. Buster gets to school and he sees Arthur he talks about a cartoon he seen last night.

Arthur and Buster sees Mr. Ratburn in the hallway, and he says "Hi." Arthur and Buster get to their 1st period class. Settle down and sit in there seats. "Did you see Mr. Ratburn this morning?" Francine and Muffy sitting across from them asked. "Yep, why?" replied Buster. "No reason." replied Francine. Brain said "I'm disapointed in the lack of homework we received yesterday. How are we supposed to learn more if we only get homework in one subject?" "Oh hush." Said Francine. "Arthur, I will be going to your house toninght." Said Brain. Arthur said "Ok." "Ok class time to stop talking." Ms. Anderson said. "Today we are going to be talking about water molcules."

The day passes by. 7th period gets here. "Mr. Ratburn says "I'm impressed how most of you did your homework, most of you." He says staring at Buster. "A lot of you haven't changed your work ethic since 3rd grade. Now it's later and school is out. The Brain is at Arthur's house. "Let's get to our homework on molecules." Brain gets out his pages and pages of homework. Arthur says nicely "I didn't ask you for all this help." Brain says "But, I insist." While he pulls the paper out of Arthur's backpack. Do you think, I'm not going to graduate! Arthur says defensively. Almost starting an argument with Brain. Then they started doing their homework.

The days start go by faster. It's the day before Halloween already. Muffy says "I hope I get to wear my Halloween costume to school." "Why." says Francine. "I bought this disco girl costume and I want somebody to see me in it." The next day is halloween. Francine was a soccer player, Buster was Bionic Bunny, The Brain was a mad scientist Binky was a wrestler and Average Arthur didn't dress up as anything. Their science teacher, Ms. Anderson was matching Brain's costume as a female mad scientist. Most of the teachers didn't dress up, but knowing Mr. Ratburn he was a vampire.

Most of the kids were impressed by eachother's costumes, George decided to put a Christmas spin on it, by being Rudolph. Mr. Ratburn also said "I am very impressed with all your costumes." Even though they were in high school they still bobbed for apples in class. Since they were to old to go trick-or-treating and no body threw a party they went home after school. Things kept going by faster. It's the day before Thanksgiving already and kids were making Thanksgiving plans. Muffy asks Francine "Can I spend the hoilday with you?" Francine says "Yes, but can we go to your place?" Then Muffy says "Alrighty." And Brain asks to go to Arthur's house, but he says no. It's Thanks giving day and everybody's eating.

Francine and Muffy are chowing down and talking about boys again. Francine was talking about the boy she likes and Muffy stopped Francine mid-sentence and asked her "Can you come black friday shopping with me tomorrow?" Francine's like "Ok." "I want to buy something that I want my crush to see me in." Meanwhile Brain was at Arthur's house, even though he told him not to come. Brain stops at Arthur's house with a cake. Arthur's like "What are you doing here? Why are you always here!?" And Brain like "Oh, I'm sorry, but since when do you treat your FRIENDS this way! and Brain slammed the door and left. Then Arthur contemplated was he too hard on Brain.

Time kept going by, It was 2 weeks before Christmas. They were at school, in last period Literature, ( 's class) Brain asks Arthur "Can I go to your house?" And Arthur's like "No, no and no! Why do you keep on asking me can you come to my house!?" Later that day Brain calls Arthur's house asking him to reconsider and Arthur is saying "No no and no! D.W. is listening and says "Why can't Alan come over, he's nice." "None of your buisness." Says Arthur. The next day Arthur is at school. He keeps thinking about Brain. And wondering why he keeps wanting to come over his house. Then a horrible thought struck Arthur. "Do you think he could have a crush on me?" Arthur asks himself. "I don't like Brain that way." Arthur says to himself. Arthur thinks I should be nicer to him, so I can let him down gently. Arhtur is nice to Brain for the rest of the day. Then he comes home to a great shock. He walks in on Brain and D.W. about to kiss! "So that's why you're over here all the time! You're after my little sister! We are offically not friends anymore!" Arthur screams. "You haven't been treating me like a friend since the first of the school year!" Screamed Brain. "D.W. I don't want you to see him anymore. You're trying to molest my sister!" Sceamed Arhtur. "I sneaked into your house too see D.W., I'm sorry." Says Brain. Then D.W. comes in and says "You can't tell me what to do, Arthur and Alan, don't be sorry." Brain is proud of how D.W. stood up for and then he says "D.W.'s right and we're going to continue you to go out!" "Well if you're going to continue to go out I challenge you to a fight tomorrow, at the baseball field!" Arthur says.

With social media, word of the fight got around fast. Everybody was on facebook talking about it. Arthur was at dinner and he blurted out. "D.W going out with Brain!" Like a tattletale. "We know honey." Arthur's parents said. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me!?" Arthur asks. "We thought you already knew." Arthur's mom says in a calm voice. "And you approve!?" Arhtur asks and his parents said "Yes, he's a very nice, respectful, well-mannered young man."

The next day everyone goes to the baseball field after school. Everyone's rooting for Brain. Brain and Arthur meet in the center of the baseball field. Brain throws the first punch to Arthur's mouth. Everyone was cheering, especially Francine and Buster. "He knocked Arthuer out." Said Francine. "Arthur's bruised, It looks cool." Said Buster. "Go Brain, go Brain!" And the crowd kept cheering. Even George said "Oh yeah bust his lip!" Brain kicked Arthur in the groin knocking him down again. Arthur gets, the Brain throws a kick to Arthur in the gut. By this time Arthur is bruised and bloody. He tries to kick and punch, but he is hopeless. Brain gives Arthur one final kick to the gut and the fight is over.

Arthur gets home and his parents ask "What happened?" And he explained the fight to his parents. Instead of being on his side. They say "You're grounded for starting the fight. You will get Christmas presents, but nothing else." Arthur says "Instead of supporting me, I'm in trouble!?" And his parents don't answer him.

The next day is friday. Buster sees Arthur in the hallway and runs to catch up with him. "I can't believe you, didn't cheer for me yesterday! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Arthur blurted out. "Yeah, but I think you were in the wrong this time. Brain is my friend too and I stand by what I believe is right." The day goes by and Mr. Ratburn asks Arthur why come he can't sit down. Everyone in class laughed because the whole class knew why. Before they got out for Christmas break, Mr. Ratburn gave them piles of homework. Ms. Anderson and Mr. Ratburn were the only to teachers to give them homework for Christmas break.

Christmas is boring this year. Everyone is doing what they usually do. Except for Muffy she asked could she spend Christmas with Francine and experience what Channukah was like. And her parents said yes. Buster, Francine, Muffy and the rest of the gang went to a light's show on New Year's Eve. Everyone went except for Arthur 'cause he was still grounded because of the Brain incident. When the clock struck New Year's Brain kissed D.W. On the cheek. It was her first kiss. All the rest of the gang was shouting "Happy New Year!" To the top of their lungs. And the fireworks went off and Brain put D.W. on is shoulders and this was the most romantic moment of her life!

The rest of Christmas break went by quickly. A few days before it was over Brain called Buster to talk about homework. "Have you done your homework?" Asked Brain. "Not yet, I'll start the day before we go back to school." Knowing that probably won't be enough time for him to do ALL of his homework. "Well suit yourself." Brain replied and hung up the phone. On the last day of Christmas break Buster called Brain and said he probably won't have enough time to finish ALL of his homework.

The next day Christmas break was over and school was back in session. Even though it was the first day back after winter break, it went by fast. They were in Mr. Ratburn's class already. Mr. Ratburn asked them "What did you do over the Christmas holiday?" Arthur said "Nothing, my Christmas was boring." The classed laughed and Mr. Ratburn went down the line. This next half of winter was slow, but it went on. Valentine's day is upon them. Strangely enough Brain wasthe only one who had a date. Muffy went on talking about the "anonymous" boy she wishes was her Valentine. Brain met up with D.W., D.W., who was now 15, has longer straight hair, wears a pink crop top, bell botton jeans and tan wedges. She is quite the fashionista now. Of course it's cold, so she's wearing a coat. And she changed into wedge boots, but they're brown.

Brain wait for D.W. in Arthur's living room. Brain and Arthur say nothing to eachother. He waits for D.W. to come down. She comes down and then they go. They go to the movies.a St. Patrick's day is next. They wear green to school and eat green foods at school. But they do nothing else. Easter break is coming up and everybody is making their plans. Arthur has forgiven Brain, and Brain plans to spend time at Arthur's house over Easter break. Muffy and Francine have plans together, of course. Easter break goes by, yes people have plans with eachother. But not much happpens.

The bigger plans come around Memorial day. It's a few days before Memorial Day and Arthur's having a big barbeque and he's inviting all his friends. Arthur is talking in Mr. Ratburn's class. "It's going to be big." "Quiet down all of you." Mr. Ratburn says. Arthur throws a paper plane at Muffy with all the party details on it. The few days pass by and it's Memorial day. Arthur brings his speakers outside and plays music. Everybody's dancing. Arthur's dancing with Muffy, Franicine's dancing with Buster and so on. The barbecue is cooking and filling the air with a good charcoal smell. This reminds them of the time they had a blackout and had a fiesta.

Arthur and Buster were laying on the ground looking at the stars. Buster says "Do you remember that time you had the fiesta?" Arthur says "Yep." "This reminds me of that." Said Buster. Memorial day is over, Prom and Graduation are full speed ahead now. Everybody talking about prom. Francine said "Arthur's taking me to prom, who's taking you?" And before she could answer she remember "Oh right you don't have anyone." Muffy quickly said "I do have someone but he's not taking me to prom, because I don't want any of you to find out who he is now." Muffy left Francine, and Francine wondered did Muffy really have somebody.

Sue Ellen was taking Binky, and Jenna was taking George. Later that day Francine was talking to Buster. "Muffy is saying that she has someone, but he's not taking her to prom because she doesn't want us to know who he is now, but I really don't think she has anyone." "Then I'll take her." Buster says. "But, don't you want to go with Fern?" Yes, but I can't let poor Muffy suffer." The next day Buster goes to Muffy's house and Francine hides in the bushes. Buster rings the doorbell, and Muffy says "Hello." Buster says "I'm aware that you don't have anyone to take you to prom, so I'm gonna take you!"

Francine does a facepalm, saying to herself "I didn't mean for him to say that. I do have somebody and he's just not taking me to prom, because I don't want him to! And I can't believe, you don't believe me Francine! Muffy screamed. Now leave Muffy said. The days go by and Prom night came, the school was full. Francine was dancing with Arthur. She saw Buster and started talking to him, he was pooring a glass of punch for Fern. Everything was fine until Francine came over to Muffy said "I cant stand seeing you alone." Francine was loud talking Muffy. "Admit it, you don't have anyone! And I can't stand seeing you alone. "Thanks you've drawn a lot of attention to me, and I've told you already I'm not alone I didn't want him to take me because I don't want everyone to know who he is yet!" And Muffy stomps outside to get some fresh air before she starts a fight with Francine.

Buster says "That wasn't nice." and he goes outside to see about Muffy. The rest of prom night went on. Prom night is over and everybody's looking forward to graduation. They're all sitting around Mr. Ratburn's class talking about graduation. "I can't believe were about to graduate." Said Arthur. "Ikr I've been waiting all my life for this to happen and I can't believe it's here. Said Francine. "We're finally out of school." Said Arthur. 3 days later Arthur is getting ready for graduation. His dad is helping with the tie and he's talking about graduation. "I remember my high school graduation, it was wonderful time! Enjoy it!" Arthur's Dad said. "I do to." Said Arthur's Mom. They get to graduation and their teacher Ms. Anderson who is coordinating the graduation ceremomy is arranging them.

They're going by alphabetical order so Binky goes first then Buster second and so on. Ms. Anderson takes her place and the Graduation ceremony begins. She calls Binky Barnes, who makes a funny face when he gets to the end of the satge. Next she calls Buster who just does a cute smile all the way across the stage. Then she calls Muffy Crosswire. Mr. Ratburn stops her and asks her "WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" Muffy's in shock, everybody's in shock. Francine shakes her head to see if she really heard what she thought she heard. This was who she was talking about? Muffy stood there in shock for a while. Yes, she had been going out with Mr. Ratburn for a while, but wasn't expecting Mr. Ratburn to purpose to her. Then Muffy came back to herself and said "Yes, yes, yes! Happily and crying tears of joy. Arthur jaw dropped to the floor. Ms. Anderson's jaw dropped to the floor. And then they went on with the graduation ceremony. The next day Muffy and Mr. Ratburn set a date and invited the whole class.

This was the talk of Elwood city. Everyone in Elwood city was shocked. You would here people in town talk like "Can you believe Muffy's marrying Mr. Ratburn?" "Did you hear, Muffy's marrying Mr. Ratburn?" Muffy even made the cover of an Elwood City newspaper. "Local Heiress Marries Teacher." The headline read, with a big picture of Muffy on the front page.

The wedding day comes. They invited the whole class, and the whole class came. The preacher says "We have been gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Do you Nigel Ratburn take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To love, cherish and honor. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'til death do us part?" "Yes, I do." Says Mr. Ratburn. "Do you Muffy Crosswire take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To love honor and obey. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'til death do us part?" "I do." Muffy said. "You may kiss the Bride." Mr. Ratburn kissed Muffy and Muffy smiled so bright and cried tears of joy.


End file.
